


Among the Stars

by tragicmyst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First story?, M/M, and also he has abandonment issues, but lance will help, he always does, i have no idea how to tag this, itll get better though i promise, keith loves the stars, klance, no one dies tho so dont be too sad, oh i forgot keith doesnt have a family in this im sorry, there might be some smut later on, this might be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 13:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12558016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tragicmyst/pseuds/tragicmyst
Summary: Keith was always moving from foster home to foster home, never really sticking around for too long. He fell in love with the stars over time, knowing they'd always be there for him. No matter how far across the country he travelled, the stars were right there with him. And then, one day, Keith met Lance; and suddenly the stars weren't so important.





	Among the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I typically write at night, as that's when I find myself more creative and willing to write. Of course, with typing on a computer in the dark, it results in more typing errors. I'm sorry for any errors or mistakes, it's late and I'm sleepy.

"This is so stupid," Keith muttered, kicking a bud of a dandelion off the stem as he walked on the old pavement. His head was tilted down, his hair hung over his face, and his arms were folded across his chest. It was his first day at a new high school, and because it was within a two mile radius of the house he was staying in, he was forced to walk. It was only the beginning of September, but the unforgiving Arizona heat made Keith work up a sweat by just walking. His first day of school hadn’t even officially started yet and he was already having a bad day.

As Keith walked into the large building full of angsty teens, he was greeted with hundreds of unfamiliar faces. He managed to make his way through a dense crowd in the foyer of the building and found the offices. He went through the door that had a little sign reading “Main Office” overhead of the doorframe. Keith approached the counter and behind it sat an older lady, about mid-fifties, who was vigorously typing something into her computer. A small cough erupted from Keith, in attempts of getting her attention.

“How can I help?” the lady asked in a very monotone voice, as she continued to glare at her computer and type. “My name is Keith, Keith Kogane. I’m a new student here. I don’t have a schedule yet,” he explained to her, glancing over at the clock, hoping that he wouldn’t be late. “What-” the lady started and looked up at Keith, “What did you say your name was?” Keith struggled to hold back an annoyed groan, already fed up with this lady. “Keith Kogane, I’m a junior,” he told the lady, hoping it would help her to quicken the process of finding his schedule.

Keith couldn’t refrain himself from rolling his eyes once the secretary lady turned around to grab his freshly printed schedule from the printer. He grabbed the paper from her hands before she had fully turned around and shouted a quick ‘thanks’ as he rushed out the door to not be late to his first class. His first class had happened to relevantly close to the offices, room number 230, all he had to do was go up a flight of stairs. He had about three minutes, so he considered himself safe as he slowed down his pace and really started to look at some of the faces around him. When he got to his class, he took a seat towards the middle of the room, examining all the posters and newspaper articles hung up around the room.

The first class Keith went to was Advanced Writing, which made him wonder who was the idiot from the offices that thought he qualified for that class. Writing was a skill that never really made it’s way to Keith. Sure, he could write essays, but he definitely didn’t enjoy any of it. He was more of a science kid, always gazing up at the night sky with an eight year old telescope he got as a birthday present. As the bell rung, Keith became more aware of his surroundings, students surrounding him in every which way.

“Small class, I see. If writing isn’t your thing, I suggest you change your schedule now, I’m not sympathetic,” the small old lady spoke from the front of the room. Keith found this lady intimidating and he hadn’t even had the chance to properly meet her yet. Her name was scribbled on the board, ‘Mrs. Evaness’. Even though it was hot outside, the older teacher sported a cardigan and a long skirt with stockings. “This class isn’t easy. In here, you will earn your grade. If you want an ‘A’, there’s no option than to work extremely hard for it,” she spoke, writing out the first assignment on the board.

The first day of school and Keith was already assigned an essay, but he wasn’t going to complain. The assignment was an ‘About Me’ project that almost every student was used to receiving any time they were enrolled in a new class. Keith’s eyes scanned around the room, observing those that already lost focus, and those that were taking initiative on starting their first assignment. Not wanting to fail, or fall behind, Keith decided he was going to put himself into the group of those that had started their assignment. He figured it be better to start it now so that when he got home he’d have nothing to worry about except maybe taking a well needed nap.

Keith’s second class was gym, which turned out to be horrendous. It being the first day, the teacher didn’t expect students to change, which reminded Keith to make a mental note to bring clothes for the next day. The teachers brought a rack of basketballs and volleyballs out for students to mess with, which kind of horrified Keith, who decided he was going to sit on the bleachers for the entire class period. Keith didn’t like balls, he always managed to get injured from them somehow. The only balls Keith would ever like, would be those attached to men.

The third class that Keith was signed up for was Algebra Two, which made him stress out. Math was not something Keith liked, even though he was relatively good at it. The teacher seemed like a nice guy, a ginger, about mid-thirties. But Keith couldn’t manage to keep his eyes off of one particular good looking boy in this class, and that wasn’t good. One, he looked straight as hell, and would probably never date Keith, and two, Keith was definitely going to be more focused on him rather than what x+y7 equals. Keith took his seat in the middle of the classroom, forcing himself to be surrounded by others so that maybe he’d pick up some social instinct.

The boy that Keith was freaking out over happened to sit right behind him, which naturally made Keith freak out in his head just a little bit more than he already was. The teacher came around the room with a name list, and checked in with each student individually. Each student also got a little sheet of paper with a bunch of lines to answer questions about themselves. Keith nearly jumped as he felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned around and was greeted by a charming smirk, “Hi, the name’s Lance. You by chance got a pencil I could borrow?” he asked, and Keith nodded his head.

Keith reached into his backpack and pulled out a dark blue mechanical pencil, and handed it back to the pretty boy behind him. “My name is uh, Keith, by the way,” he informed Lance. “Well, uh, Keith, it’s nice meeting you,” Lance laughed. Keith turned around to work on his paper and he felt his cheeks become flush. Keith was one of the last ones to finish his paper, and his pencil was racing against the clock.

In his fourth class, Keith found himself absolutely bored out of his mind. Economics to him was like a lullaby, it could put him to sleep instantly. He knew it was an important class, but he also thought sleep was pretty important, so even on the first day, Keith decided a nap had more significant value than telling his classmates a ‘fun fact’ about himself. It was the bell that had woken him up at the end of the class, and thankfully not his teacher. He hurried out of the school and set on his way home, ready for his head to meet his pillow.

Keith walked through the front door of his temporary home and found his two foster parents sitting on their long, white couch. “Come here, Keith,” his foster mom, Allura, spoke excitedly. Keith took a seat across from the couple, leaning into the comfy, black recliner. “How was your first day of school, dear?” Allura asked him. “It went surprisingly okay,” he said, his words hinted with confusion.

“Although, right now a nap is well needed,” he laughed, as he stood up. Keith took his backpack off and hung it on one of the hooks mounted to the wall by the door. “ I think this school might be okay,” Keith said with a smile, which made his foster parents a little less concerned about how he may act in the future. “That’s really good, Keith, I’m glad to hear that,” his foster dad, Shiro, told him. Keith shot them both a grin before making his way up the stairs, not even bothering to remove his shoes like he did with his backpack. 

When Keith got up to his room, he kicked his shoes off, and closed his door. He made sure that his blinds were closed as he removed his shirt. His pale chest wasn’t very defined, and was something that he was slightly self conscious about. He double checked his blinds and locked his door before stripping off his pants, leaving him in only his dark gray boxers. Keith remembered crawling into bed, and from there he didn’t remember anything; his legs tangled in the sheets and he was fast asleep.


End file.
